Family Ties
by Zombielover86
Summary: Quinn is just trying to keep her little group alive. Times are hard, people are cruel and little or nothing can be done about it. Will they get through these times and find somewhere safe? Or crumble with the others who have fallen before them?
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties**

**Characters - Rick, Shane, Lori, Carl, Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Jacqui, T-dog, Daryl, Andrea, Amy, Dale, Sophia, Ed, Carol, Morales, Merle, Jim.**

**O.C's - Quinn, Bella, Carly, Lucy, Kenzi, Esme.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything but my O.C's.**

**Warning - Rated M for a reason, will contain strong language, gore and femslash.**

**Alot of things that happened in the series don't happen in this story. Like Amy and Jacqui don't die and Merle does get handcuffed to a roof but he gets rescued.**

**Shane also isn't having a thing with Lori so he doesn't go bat shit crazy.**

**Quinn is the leader of a little rag tag group, they run into the Alanta crew.**

**Esme is the mom of the group, Carly and Lucy are kids 5 and 6. Bella and Kenzi are teenagers 17 and 15.**

**Right intro rubbish over with on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Squinting in the harsh sunlight Quinn pulled her baseball cap down further over her eyes so she could see further down the road. She was keeping watch while Bella and Esme changed the stupid flat tyre they'd just gotten.

They hadn't noticed what was left of a spike strip on the road infront of them until the front left tyre had blown, so now they were stranded on this damn road with no cover from whatever feels like wandering along.

"The spare doesn't fit Quinn, we're going to have to find a match from one of the cars up there," Esme called over to the blonde from where she was crouched down by the side of the car. "We are going to be longer than we had originally hoped,"

"How long are we thinking Es?"

"Maybe a couple of hours if we're lucky,"

Glancing up at the sky Quinn sighed in frustration.

"We don't have a couple of hours, the sun will be setting soon and there's no way we can stay on this road. We need to make camp."

"So what do you suggest?" The older woman asked quickly checking on the two kids in the backseat.

"I think we should leave the car here until morning, so we can scope out the land around us to find somewhere safe for tonight,"

"your talking about taking children out into the woods, god knows how many walkers could be lurking around in there Quinn!" Esme whispered harshly grabbing the girls shoulders as she pulled them out of earshot of the others.

"What's your idea then? We can not stay on this road after dark! It's suicide!"

"I don't know but there has to be something better than taking defenseless children out there into the woods!"

"Okay then, how about you keep watch while I go take a look around? I'll take a CB so we can get hold of each other if need be,"

"I don't like that idea either,"

"We don't have anymore options!" Quinn finally snapped, "Watch the kids, I'll be back before dark," Not waiting for a reply Quinn reached into the car and grabbed a CB, clipping it to her belt.

Checking her gun she leant back over to the woman she had come to think of as her mother and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Radio me if you need me, I won't go far mama," Giving the kids a quick smile and a wink she took of at a jog into the tree's.

Weaving in between the tree's and ducking branches, Quinn kept her eyes peeled for anything that looked like it wanted to make her it's cheeseburger and fries.

After spending three years in the army she had picked up all the stealth techniques she needed to stay alive in these times. She could move quickly and silently and could take down any walker or potential threat with ease. She had also picked up her fair share of hunting and tracking skills which were coming in handy as the days went on.

Coming into a clearing she paused hearing a twig snap to the left of her. Yanking her gun out of it's holster she aimed it straight for the source of the noise.

One walker came stumbling out instantly spotting her. She waited a few seconds to see if anymore came with it, when none did she put her gun away and unsheathed her hunting knife from the strap on her back.

She moved in with speed plunging her knife into it's head easily, kicking it backwards as she then pulled it free.

Grasping the radio, she put it up to her mouth.

"Esme you there?"

"I'm here, you ok?"

"Fine, found a clearing suitable enough for us to stay tonight about 20 minutes from the road, on my way back to get you all now."

Clipping it back to her waist Quinn took one more look around there home for the night, just double checking then made her way back into the tree's to get her makeshift family.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"Hey Bells! Come on time to rise and shine girlie," Quinn shook the tent of the still sleeping girl. Hearing a groan and the shuffle of clothes Quinn bit back a chuckle as she went back to helping the two younger members of the group.

"Hey girls, let's get those shoes tied up huh?"

"I can do them myself Q watch!" Lucy called out excitedly falling down on her bum as she tried to grab her shoe laces.

"Aww sweetheart, you ok?" Quinn knelt infront of her giving her a soft smile.

"Yeah stupid floor," The little girl mumbled frowning at the floor beneath her.

"How about you Car baby?" Quinn turned slightly to the youngest, who just nodded in return. Carly had been with them for almost as long as the world had changed but she'd never spoken to a single one of them.

Lucy and Carly had been at an Orphanage when Quinn and Esme had found them surrounded by blood and gore. Parts of the people who had once looked after them strewn along the hallways of the place that was supposed to be the little ones safe haven.

Lucy had told the older women that Carly used to speak but doesn't anymore. They had quickly realised that the poor girl was probably in such a state of shock that she couldn't find it in herself anymore to talk.

"Alright then sweets, can you go over and stay with Kenzi for me?" They bothed nodded so Quinn quickly tied there shoe laces and sent them over to one of the teenagers.

As she stood up she finally caught sight of Bella, she had emerged from her tent aand was currently working on breaking it down.

"We are moving in a few minutes , so make sure you have all of your things ok?" The blonde leader adddressed the group.

"You still doing that supply run in Atlanta today?" Kenzi asked perching Carly on her hip. The dark haired girl may only be 15 but she had proved herself to be capable of looking after the others time and time again. Her parents had enrolled her in kick boxing classes since she was ten so even though she had no experience with weapons she was still able to take a walker down in seconds with volleys of incredibly strong kicks.

"Yeah, our food is dangerously low, we need to do it."

"I'm coming with you then, Esme and Bella will be with the kids so I can watch your back," Another thing Quinn had learnt quite early on about the girl was that it was usless to argue with her. The girl was as stubborn as a badger.

Kenzi was the first person Quinn had come across when the world went to hell. She was facing down at least six walkers and was completely kicking there asses, literally most of the time.

"Ok, lets get back and sort that car out so we can get this run done."

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"Pick us up here in two hours, unless there's anything making you not able to," Quinn hugged the older woman tightly, "I mean it mama if we get into trouble no heroic's ok?"

"So your saying to leave you?" Esme asked in disbelief, "That's never going to happen,"

"You have the kids to look after and Bella remember," Quinn was never one for drawn out goodbyes so she stepped back out of the way so Kenzi could say her farewells.

She lent into the car placing a gentle kiss on Lucy and Carly's foreheads, then moved and wrapped Bella in a hug.

"Kenz, Let's go," Waving one last time the two took off silently into the over run city of Atlanta.

"We'll try and hit the supermarkets first, then the pharmacies and if we have time see if we can grab some more clothes we're all looking a little ragged," Quinn instructed, "Let's see if the ladder I left last time is still there," Quinn darted across the street undetected and waved to Kenzi when she spotted the ladder.

They had made a system where instead of going along the streets at a slow pace they would use the metal ladder on the rooftops. With all the buildings so close together in cities it was easier to just go from roof to roof to get to the build ing they needed. An added bonus was the fact that the ladder was retractable so it made it easy to carry.

"Keep your eyes open Kenz," The girl gave Quinna wave signalling she understood as they climbed the stairs in the first building. They were only a floor away from the roof when gunshots began to echo from somewhere above them.

"Did that come from this roof?" Kenzi questioned stopping dead in her climb.

"I'm not sure but I think it was from a few over from us, just keep low when we get up there." She answered.

They made there way to roof and began crawling on there hands and knee's across the gravelly surface. Peering up over the side Quinn immediately caught sight of the reason for the gunshots. Some redneck had gotten trigger happy.

She watched as he was taken down and hancuffed to a metal bar by some guy in a police uniform.

They stayed there watching as the group of people bgan rushing around in a panick. Quinn gasped when she watched a man with the handcuff key drop it down a drain. They heard him apologise over and over as the handcuffed guy just hurled abuse back at him, begging him not to leave him there.

"Quinn we're running out of time, we need to get the supplies," Kenzi whispered grabbing her arm.

"I know but we can't just leave that guy there chained up like some animal,"

"There's a reason he was in the first place remember!"

"I can't just leave! If I was in the habit of doing that I would be travelling alone and you know it!" She whispered back harshly, "Hold the ladder while I go get him, think of it this way it's another person to carry more things."

"Fine." She snapped back obvioulsy not happy about it. They both scurried across the roofs until they were on the building next to the man.

"Hey!" Quinn called out careful not to shout to loud.

"What the fuck you looking at?" He snarled back at her.

"Well that depends on if you swear at me one more time!" Quinn saw the look on the mans face, he looked like he was biting his tongue, "So if you behave I'll come get you if not I will aim for for that doors hinges and keep firing until the give way to those walkers just waiting to chew on ya," She watched him think over her words, his eyes going from her to the door.

"Fine, can ya git me outta thes thin's?" She didn't move, "God woman! Fine please?"

Quinn scrambled aross the ladder and quickly ran to the man, she fell to her knee's next to him and went to start work on the cuffs but paused.

"I have young children with my group I need to know you won't be a problem for them,"

"Darlin, I may be some redneck son a' bitch but I ain't never laid no hand on a woman or her kiddies,"

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Oh sure, why not got all the time in the world,"

"Whatever your using it doesn't happen anywhere near my group,"

"I can do that," Accepting his answer she popped the cuffs open with ease much to his shock. "How the fu..."

"Later," She muttered, "We're tunning out of time," They both ran back to the ladder.

The gravel crunched under there feet as they reached the otherside safely. Quinn immediately put her self between the redneck and Kenzi.

"You make even the slightest move at her or even look at her the wrong way and I'll put a shotgun shell in that shiny head of yours, you get me?"

"I meant wha' I said over there I ain't never raised no 'and to a lady,"

"Alrighty then seems you got another decision to make, you can help us and we'll take you back to your camp or you can just be on your way," Quinn told him, her hand still resting on her shot gun.

"Seein' as ya helped me out over there an all, thinkin' I shud' probably return the favour,"

"I'm Quinn and this is Kenzi,"

"Merle Dixon,"

"Well Merle we best get a move on, wouldn't wanna be left here twice in one day,"

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"Es we got a guest and a damn good haul," Quinn spoke into her CB cheerily. Merle had kept true to his word and really was a big help to the girls.

"Es? What the hell kinda names that?" Merle piped up from behind the three crates he was carrying.

"Well what the hell kind of name is Merle?" Kenzi shot straight back at him.

"Easy kiddo, didn't mean nothin' by it," Quinn could hear the smile in his voice.

"I am not a child! You damn hick!"

"Calm down Kenzi!" Quinn snapped, "We're still quite close to the city, if you wanna kick his ass later I won't stand in your way ok?" Quinn wrapped her arounds around the seething girl.

"We're here waiting for you sweetheart, the more the merrier," Esme's voice came over the radio.

The walked in silence until the outline of the car was visible.

"Finally!" Kenzi sighed and took off running, Quinn chuckled as the tenn jumped straight into Esme's arms.

Upon reaching the car Quinn turned to the man, "Can you put those in the boot please?"

"Yer'"

"Okay guys this is Merle Dixon," Quinn introduced pointing to the man coming back around the side of the car.

"Uncle Merle?" Bella's voice gasped out.

"Bells?" Quinn could hear the slight tremor in his voice, the man didn't stay still for long though. He moved like lightning grabbing hold of the girl and picking her up into his arms. "Thought we'd lost ya,"

"I'm ok," She mumbled into his shoulder between sobs.

"I'm really sorry to break this up, really, but we need to get further away from the city," Quinn whispered even though she had tears in her eyes herself, "Merle how far away is your camp?"

"Hell, I ain't goin back ther' afta' what they just put me through,"

"Merle me and Kenzi saw what happened, you deserved everything you got but when that guy dropped the key it really was an accident,"

"Ya think?" He tilted his head almost like a dog would at the blonde.

"I've seen my fair share of murderers, trust me he didn't have it in him to do something like that on purpose. I swear to you,"

"Considerin' ya'll saved ma life, only right to take ya word,"

"Thank you, so how far?"

"Bout half an hour from 'ere,"

"Let's load up then ladies...and redneck,"

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD -** Atlanta group.**

"Shane! Rick!" Andrea screamed her voice carrying across the small camp, "We have company!"

Shane and Rick ran to the dirt road that led into there camp with there guns ready as they watched the car approach.

"Damn it we gotta go git Merle we don' gots time for this shit!" Daryl cursed as he ran up aswell. He took aim with his crossbow for the tyres of the car but it was knocked from his grip.

"We don't know whose in that car!" Rick shouted at him as the car pulled up infront of them.

"Put ya damn guns idiots!" Merle's voice hollered out, "Little brother git ya ass over 'ere!"

"Uncle Daryl!" Rick looked on in shock aswell as the rest of the Atlanta group as a young teenage girl launched herself into the rednecks arms.

Rick turned away from the awkward reunion to watch as another two women climbed out of the car. They both moved ti stand protectively infront of the cardoor that opened to the backseat.

"This woman 'ere," Merle moved over to the blonde, "Saved ma ass when ya'll just left me 'fur dead so back the hell up for I makes ya,"

"Merle..."

"Nah pig, ya can rot fo' all I care, only came back 'ere fo' Daryl," Merle completely shut him down.

"We came here because Merle said you had children here and we had a good haul today," Rick guessed the blonde that was addressing them was the groups leader. "We're willing to give you some supplies,"

"Yeah? And what are we to be giving you in return?" Shane finally piped up eyeing the women warily.

Rick could tell straight away that they knew exactly how to use the weapons they had clutched in there hands.

"Don't expect nothing just don't have it in me to let people starve on a mistake,"

"Quinn I need to go to the toilet," A little voice could be heard from the backseat, Shane and Rick watched the blonde tense, eyeing them to see there reaction.

"We won't harm anyone in your group, you were right we do have children here," Rick holstered his weapon and raised his arms out wide trying to relax the other group. "Lori! Carl!" He called to his wife and son. Everyone else that had been holding back took that as there sign to come out aswell.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD **- Quinn's group.**

Quinn watched as more people exited the tents and the RV, fear clutched at her heart there was too many now. She wouldn't be able to protect her family if something went south.

A shuffle from the car reminded her of the little girls needs.

"Merle?"

"Ya sweetchecks?" A gagging noise also accompained the shuffling at his words.

"Is it safe here?" At the moment he was the only one she trusted in this group of new people, he hadn't given her a reason not to so if he said it was good then she'd believe him.

"Ye' they won't hurt 'em," He nodded to her to which she returned.

Quinn turned her back to the group and opened the car door gently pulling Lucy and then Carly into her arms, turning back with them she saw most of there eyes go wide as they took in the sight of the two children.

"Kenz, you stay nice and tight with us ok?" Quinn knew that most of the camp would take those words as if she was trying to protect the girl but in truth it was the complete opposite. If something were to go wrong Quinn trsuted Kenzi to keep them safe as she got the kids back in the car.

"My names Rick Grimes and this here's Shane," The man in the sheriff's uniform introduced himself and the bloke next to him. "And this is my wife and son, Lori and Carl," They gave the blonde a smile and a wave.

"I'm lucy and this is Carly!" Lucy's intro seemed to take away all the tenseness of the situation making everyone laugh and smile at the girl, even Quinn and Esme let out a chuckl. The latter of the two only just taking her hand off the gun resting at her waist.

"If the little one needs the bathroom she can use the one in the RV," An elderly man offered stepping forward and extending his hand to Esme considering Quinn's hands were full," I'm Dale,"

"Lovely to meet you Dale, I'm Esme and the lady there with the two cuties is Quinn," She smiled at him.

"Are you sure we can use the RV?" Quinn asked.

"Of course just go straight in and it's the only place with a door," Quinn smiled and began walking over to the large vehicle, Kenzi right on her heels. "Es you good?"

"Yeah girlie I'm fine,"

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

**Ok so first chapter down, this one was just setting the scene and meeting the two groups up. It wasn't in anyone's P.O.V but now will be. They'll be stated each time it changes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Ties**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything but my O.C's.**

**Warning - Rated M for a reason, will contain strong language, gore and femslash.**

**Chapter 2**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I came out of the RV with Lucy and Carly trailing behind me, I couldn't stop the smile lifting my face as Kenzi appeared straight infron of us. I had told her to stay close but it looks like they aren't leaving her sights.

"Everything still ok out here?" I asked her quietly staring intently at the group chatting with Esme, I was glad when I saw Merle standing close to her almost protectively. Some of the people who had come out early had moved away and started doing there own little chores, the women were doing laundry while some guy just sat there with a ciggy in his mouth alost like he was supervising them.

"Yeah they seem friendly," I could hear the hesitance in her voice, we had come across people before who were 'nice and friendly' that didn't turn out so well. Although that's how we came across Bella, she was the only girl in a group of men.

Needless to say the second I had seen one of them trying to drag her off into some tree's my shot gun had been at the back of his head and Esme had gotten her into our car with no reluctance from the 17 year old.

"Well that's good, learnt any names yet?" I asked picking Carly up when she raised her arms to me.

"The two cops are Rick and Shane, the two women doing laundry are Carol and Lori. Carol is married to that slob Ed whose sat there on that log and also has a daughter named Sophia," As she took a deep breath I chuckled, she was always the more observant of the two of us, "Lori is married to Rick and has a son named Carl... Ummmm Daryl is Merle's brother, oh and Dale is the one with the RV, that's all I've got at the moment,"

"That's all you have?" I laughed, "That's practically half the camp!"

"I know right, must be loosing my touch,"

"Yep must be, come on let's go get some food,"

"Yeah spam!" Lucy burst into a fit of giggles by the side of me as Kenzi did a fist pump into the air and charged off towards our car, I felt Carly smile against my neck aswell.

"Hey Es, you hungry?"

"Starved!" She move through the group of men around her and caught Lucy around her waist lifting her up into the air much to the little girls delight.

We started handing out some food to the people around the camp, lots of smiles and thanks greeted us as we did.

The only people left to take some to was the two blonde siblings who I still hadn't found out the names of and Dale. I grabbed a couple of tins of chilli and some beef jerkey and began my walk over. Glancing back I laughed as I watched Kenzi playing with the kids, it's been too long since we've had a night where we could laugh and relax.

"Hey Dale?"

"Hello Quinn, how can we help you?" I felt a little self conscious as the two blondes also looked up at me questionally.

"I brought you some food," I offered, holding out the food in my arms. "Sorry it's not something amazing but hey it's better than nothing right?" I could of smacked myself, way to go Quinn smooth.

"Exactly what I think," He smiled back at me.

"We haven't met yet, I'm Quinn." I plastered on my best smile as I held out my hand.

"Andrea," The older one answered, "This is my sister Amy,"

"Hi, " I smiled standing there.

"Umm well thank you for dinner,"

"Oh right, your welcome," God I'm a idiot. I quickly turned on my heel walking as fast as I could over to Esme.

"She's cute," She leaned into whisper.

"Shut up," I grumbled keeping my eyes on my food as she laughed.

"You need to work on your game," Kenzi chuckled bumping her shoulder into mine.

"Fuck off,"

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"Go away!" I growled, stupid birds why do they have to be so loud in the mornings...

"Quinn you up?"

"No,"

"Wow, you can have conversations in your sleep? Jeez what can't you do?"

"Kenz..." I whined not caring that I sounded like a three year old.

"We need to head down to the Quarry, Esme's orders," I groaned again, trying to block out her voice I shoved my head under my pillow. "Should I go get Andrea?" She laughed quickly dodging the pillow I threw at her head.

"I'm coming, okay?"

"Shouldn't you be saying that to her? I mean your a little old for me, not sure I'd be all that comfor..."

"Kenzi!"

"I'm going!" She cackled, I heard her feet rushing away from my tent.

Quickly slipping my combats on, I exited the tent trying to run a brush through my hair while pulling on my boots.

"Good morning Staff Sergeant," Esme's voice floated to me.

"I'm not that anymore Es,"

"Maybe not to others but that's what you are to me, considering this is practically a war and I took orders to watch and protect you it's never going to change,"

"Mama..."

"Don't try that with me lady," I laughed in return.

"Worth a shot," I shrugged slinging my bag onto my back, so I could wrap my arms around her, "Come on washer woman let's go be cliches!"

"Smartass," She muttered causing me to snort.

Reaching the Quarry I was surprised to see to all the women from the camp there, even Bella who was practically attached to Merle and Daryl last night was sat at the edge helping Carly and Lucy wash up.

"Good morning," I greeted giving everyone a smile and a wave as me and Esme took a seat. I wasn't there for more than a few seconds before the hair on the back of my neck rose, I knew someone was watching me. Glancing around me my eyes fell on the source of my discomfort.

Ed was sat on the bed of a truck his eyes trailing my body.

"You wanna help instead of just sitting there?" My words seemed to grab the attention of everyone.

"Ain't a man's job so how about ya shut ya mouth and get back ta work?"

"Excuse me?" Anger boiled in my system.

"Ya heard me bitch," I shot to my feet, my eyes narrowing.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"Quinn, leave italone his words mean nothing," Esme gently grabbed my hand trying to pull me back down.

"Yeah listen to the little whore and sit ya ass down,"

I was going to listen to Esme until he called her a whore, it was like a red mist fell over my eyes.

"Fuck you Ed! You lazy sack of shit!" Dropping all of my stuff I cleared the space between us with purposeful strides, making it so there was barely a step between us. I gagged at the smell of him, stupid man smelt like he hadn't bathed a day in his life.

"Ya need to learn your place, ain't got no right speakin' to me like that!"

"But you can speak to me like I'm something off the bottom of your shoe?"

"Yeh' I can bitch, now git bac' over there 'fore I put ya down like the dog ya are!"

"Like hell!" I snarled at him.

Iducked as his fist flew at me.

"HEY!" Esme shouted in outrage, I felt her presence just behind me backing me up.

He threw another fist my way but again I ducked and followed up with shoving my shoulder into his gut causing him to double over.

"You stupid dyke!" His eyes were crazy as he stood back to his full hieght, he somehow managed to get a punch in catching me in the side of my mouth.

That was it, I wasn't going to hit him it's not my place to considering I had the advantage of severel years of combat training under my belt but now that that fucker had laid his hands on me I sure as hell wasn't going to hold back.

He swung for me again but this time I blocked his arm, ramming my free hand into his nose.

"You may thiink hitting a woman is fine but I don't and you really shouldn't of touched me," I heard a commotion behind me before I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me away from the bleeding man.

"I'm gunna put ya down!" I cringed as the spitle flying from his mouth in his fit of rage landed on my cheek.

"Wanna know something bout me Ed?" His face twisted into a cruel smile, "You see before all this I was in the army, special forces," I shrugged off the arms holding me, pulling out my dogtags from under my tank top the sun instantlt glittering off them. "We specialised in making people do and say what we needed them to, Ed you understanding what I'm saying?"

"I 'cud care less," He spat back.

"That's your second mistake you dumbass," I laughed, findng it extremely funny that his face was turning shades of purple I had never seen before.

He lunged at me tackling me to the ground, his hands finding purchase around my neck straight away. It lasted all of a second before I jammed my fingers into his eyes making him roll off of me with a pained scream. Standing I delivered a swift boot to his ribs before bending down so I could whisper in his ear.

"You ever lay a hand on me again or any of my own this will of felt like heaven, you get me?" I caught his stiff nod and was satisfied so I stood back up ignoring the shocked and slightly frightened looks on everyone was giving me I grabbed my bag and stalked off into the tree's.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I can't believe I went off on him like that. God how they must see me now, the kids really seemed to like being here and now I've just gone and ruined it for them.

I smashed my hand into the tree taking the pain like a punishment for my actions.

Idiot.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WD

I had trudged back into camp, the moonlight guiding my way, I really had the kicked puppy look down.

Obviously I hadn't stayed away long enough because everyone was still up sitting around the makeshift campfire they had made last night, Esme immediately spotted me and stood walking over to me.

"I was getting worried," She whispered gently wrapping me up in a warm hug.

"Sorry," I muttered into her shoulder, "Es..."

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I'm leaving,"

"Ok," I glanced up and saw my group standing there, there bags in hand.

"No I am, you guys aren't." I pulled away shaking my head at them. "Bells you just found your family!"

"I know and they're coming with us," I spun and looked at the Dixon's tent it was broken down and ready to go.

"No!" I shouted at them causing everyone else's attention to fall on us, "You are staying! All of you!"

"Quinn, we've been over this, where you go I go and I'm sure that these guys feel the same." I shoke my head at Esme, none of them were getting it.

"She's right Quinn, your stuck with us get used to it," I hadn't cried in years but Kenzi's words struck something I thought I'd lost years ago.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Anger boiled through me again when I heard how pitiful I sounded.

"Why would we be? You did what you had to, you protected yourself," I could hear the confusion in the 15 year olds voice.

"I could of killed him!"

"Could of but didn't Quinn, Kenzi is right you were protecting yourself," Esme's arms came around me again.

"No I was ready to kill him, I swear if you weren't there I would of done it!" I snatched my body out of her arms again, moving completely out of her reach. "Just leave me the hell alone,"

I took off away from them, my feet carrying me to my tent. I charged into it grabbing everything I had left in there earlier and shoved them into my back pack. Stepping back out I broke the tent down eaily quickly putting that into it's bag and sung that onto my back aswell.

"Do I need to hand cuff ya ta summit?" Merle's voice came from over my shoulder.

"Love to see you try, did you not see Ed?"

"Man's a pussy, don' surpise me ya kicked his ass," He replied not bothered in the slightest. "I'm different,"

"Ok Merle!" I dropped everything to the ground with a thud, rounding on him.

"Ya army?"

Damnit I forgot to put my dog tags back under my shirt.

"None of your damn business!" I snarled tucking them back in my tank.

"Easy girl," He held his hands up, his face softening, "I was in the Navy,"

I was shocked to hear that, he just didn't seem to be I don't know respectful enough for that type of career.

"Yes I am in the army, or was now I guess," I shrugged, "Not that it helps us any now,"

"So whut ya gunna do now? Drive off, leave them girls 'ere?"

"It really isn't any of your concern Merle, you got family to look after how bout you focus on that instead of me yeah?" I shouldered all my bags again ready to walk away but of course the damn redneck had other idea's.

"Bell's told me whut ya did fir 'er and seemin' as ya saved ma ass too, puts me in ya debt. I may be sum stupid hick but I gots some honor to me, I ain't going anywhere til I make that up to ya,"

"For god sake's Merle, fine! What you can do for me is look after them!" I pointed to my group, " You protect them like they're your my own!"

He seemed to hesitate looking from me to them.

"It's safe for them here, the groups bigger and stronger even you can admit that,"

"Yer but they need ya 'ere too," He argued back and to be fair I could see his point but I know I'm not safe to be around what happened earlier proved that to me.

"I have so much blood on my hands that I may aswell be a walker, people don't need that around them."

"Well then I guess I shud be comin' wit ya probably got more on mine," He moved to pick his stuff up.

"Your not going to let me go are you?"

"I ain't ya keeper," He snorted at me, "Them kids need ya, they ain't gunna let ya go,"

I looked over at them and I swear I felt my heart shatter at the looks being sent my way. Lucy and Carly were wrapped around Esme's legs both with tears running down there cheeks. Esme, Bella and Kenzi weren't fairing much better either.

"Your right," I whispered. " Why did I even think of leaving them?"

"No right answer to that," He shrugged dropping his things and motioning Daryl back over, " Come on little brother let's get this tent back up,"

I took that as my dismissal and turned to fully face my family, my feet carrying me straight towards them. Carly was the first to reach me her tiny arms catching me around my knee's before I felt the others.

I bent down picking the young girl up as Kenzi did the same with Lucy.

"Mama, please don't leave," My eyes snapped to the bundle in my arms.

"Sweetie did you say something?" I asked just to be sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me.

"Don't leave me mommy," Once again my heart broke for this little girl.

"I'm not going anywhere baby," I pressed my lips softly against her forehead, my eyes burning with tears. I glanced at the others seeing the joy and shock reflected back at me. Her first words were because of me, I'm such a dick, she was so scared that I was going to abandon her and me being the idiot that I am was going to.

"Promise?"

"I promise that I will never ever leave you," I answered finally letting the tears of shame fall from my eyes as I held her closer.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD


End file.
